An image forming apparatus such as a printer mounted in an information processing device such as an ATM (automated teller machine) terminal device in some instance will need the capability to output a paper copy of the image to a user. A printer serves to print part of the information processed by an information processing device on a recording medium such as roll paper, and then discharge the recording medium after cutting it for delivery to a customer.
In this case, however, there may be a problem in that a paper jam occurs when the customer forcibly pulls a part of the recording medium discharged from the printer during the printing of the recording medium.